Truth or Dare
by CalebNyan
Summary: Such a simple game, can always lead to more. Farroncest, fluff, them being generally adorable


"Truth"  
"Have you ever..." Serah's voice trailed off as she thought about the possible questions she could ask her. Slowly a grin broke out across her face and she turned to face Lightning. "Have you ever kissed someone?" Lightning rolled her eyes and smirked at Serah, it was a wonder she had even agreed to play this game, but seeing as the power was out in the area and it was 10pm, there wasn't much else to do.

"Yes I have, for your information, I'm not a completely frigid bitch." Serah snorted and buried her face in the pillow she was propped up on, trying to control her laughter. "Oh okay then, what are you doing then, a truth or a dare? Or is it worth me asking, I mean, I don't actually _expect_ you to have the guts to do a dare" Serah's head whipped up, a scowl on her face. Was Lightning seriously trying to bait her sister?  
"Okay then, do your worst. I pick dare"

A few minutes later, Serah was holding the phone to her ear, trying her best to remain calm and composed as it rang out, Lightning leaning toward her, listening in.

"Hello?" Taking her cue, Serah cleared her voice and began speaking, her voice loud and bellowing with a thick, british accent ringing through the phone.

"Ah yes hello my good sir, I was enquiring to discover if I could perhaps partake in the purchasment of a wonderful specimen of an Armadillo" Lightning didn't even make it to the end of the first sentence, and she fell off the sofa roaring with laughter, Serah broke at the end and had to hang up, throwing the phone at the writhing form of her sister on the floor. "I COULD HAVE SO DONE THAT IF YOU HADN'T STARTED LAUGHING" With tears in her eyes, Lightning sat up and clutched her stomach.

"Oh god excuse me for not knowing my sister was a relative of the Monopoly man" Serah threw a pillow at Lightning, grinning widely and waiting for her to calm down.

"I pick truth by the way" Serah lay back down on the sofa, and looked up at the ceiling whilst thinking.

"Do you have a crush on someone?" It was the most childish question she could think of, but it was such a staple of the game, it's the most asked one. She was surprised however, at the short silence that followed. "Sis?" She rolled onto her side, and was shocked to see Lightning sitting blushing, suddenly finding the wall on the opposite side of the room very interesting. "Hello? I ask-"  
"Yes" The sharp answer made her jump, and Serah raised an eyebrow. Her sister, the wise, mature Lightning Farron, had a _crush? _

"Who is i-"  
"It's your turn to choose, stop cheating" Serah huffed loudly and crossed her arms, pouting in defeat.

"Fine then truth" Lightning turned round, a sly smile on her face.

"Do _you _have a crush on someone?" Serah's heart skipped a beat, before it began pounding rapidly again in her chest. She couldn't see, but she knew her face had gone red by the burning sensation in her ears and cheeks. Suddenly her mouth seemed dry, and it took a while for her to even try answer.

"Y-Yeah, I mean, there's someone, I-I guess..." It suddenly dawned on Serah just how close to her face Lightning was, completely unintentionally of course, but there was no denying that the sheer lack of space between their faces was, unnerving. And Serah could have sworn that Lightning's eyes had gotten darker. Licking her lips slowly, Serah leant up a little more on her arm, trying her best to steady her breathing. "Who is it?" Lightning's voice was barely a whisper when she answered, and something about it made Serah shiver in anticipation.

"You never asked me truth or dare" No sooner had she finished, she closed the gap between them, lips barely brushing against Serah's before pressing against them again, harder and with more feeling. Serah gasped quietly in surprise, before relaxing and wrapping her arms around Lightning's neck, pulling the taller girl on top of her. Leaning on her elbows, Lightning broke away from Serah, panting for breathe and heart hammering away inside her. "Serah-" She was cut off by her sister leaning up and biting her neck gently, her voice breaking off into a whimper. She supposed it could wait, there were more important things to attend to anyway.


End file.
